TSLOKAJD: The Secret Life Of Kim and Jack's Daughter
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: My name is Brianna Brewer. I'm the Queen B of Seaford High. I'm the captain of the cheerleading team. A black belt in Karate, Well I used to be but I don't do it anymore. I also teach dancing because my mum and dad think it would be good for me to get a job. Whatever. I'm also 16 and pregnant. Loosely based of The Secret Life of an American Teenager


My name is Brianna Brewer.

I'm the Queen B of Seaford High.

I'm the captain of the cheerleading team.

A black belt in Karate, Well I used to be but I don't do it anymore.

I also teach dancing because my mum and dad think it would be good for me to get a job. Whatever.

I'm also 16 and pregnant.

**Brianna POV.**

I roll over in my sleep. I jolt awake as I feel chunks rise in my throat.

I sprint to the bathroom; I kneel down hurling my guts out. I feel a tear in my eyes as even more sick comes out.

The bathroom door opens, I see my mum stood there worry in her features.

"Bree?" She asks holding my hair back.

"Just some bad sushi from last night" I lie, before I am sick again.

My stomach tightens from all the hurling and gagging.

"What? You looked after Rudy last night, he said you had pizza"

My heart beats really fast. I can literally feel my pulse in my ears.

I have no idea what to say.

"Probably stomach flu"

My mum eyes me up and down "Brianna Louisa Brewer! Tell me what's going on right now young lady!"

A strangled sob escapes my lips.

"Mummy you're going to hate me!" I cry.

Mum holds me close and cradles my head "Gorgeous, I will never hate you! How could you ever think that? I love you unconditionally"

This just makes me cry harder "You'll be so disappointed in me!"

Realization flashes in my mums, chocolate brown eyes. "You aren't!"

I nod, more tears slipping out of my eyes "I'm so-so-so-sorry"

Mum sighs "Brianna! How could you be so reckless?"

"It was 10 weeks ago at Serena's party and I saw this guy and we just clicked"

"Who's the father?"

I look down.

My parents and his parents are best friends.

"Stiles Martinez" I mumble.

"Does he know?"

I shake my head "He hates me!"

"Well that doesn't matter right now sweetie, what matters is this baby"

I flinch at the word baby.

I still haven't let it set in yet. I just wanted to run away and pretend it's not happening.

But in nine months, the baby will be coming then what will I do?

"I'm going to make you an appointment with the doctor, while I do that you tell Stiles"

I nod; as my mum stands up she kisses my forehead before leaving.

I flush the toilet and brush my teeth; I stare at myself in the mirror.

This poor baby.

I'd make a terrible mother.

I'm unreliable.

I'm messy.

I'm lazy.

I'm selfish.

I'm shallow.

I'm just not a mum.

I pull my long curly, light brown hair up into a high side ponytail; I change into a think black jumper and black leggings with my light brown UGG boots.

I apply foundation, shimmer powder, bronzer, blusher, eyebrow pencil and mascara.

I sigh before grabbing my phone and leaving my house. I walk across directly from my house to the Martinez house hold.

I knock on the door, my hands shaking slightly from nerves.

I think I'm going to puke again!

The door swings open to reveal Grace Martinez, Wife of Jerry Martinez, Mother of Stiles, Gabriella, Posy and Marco.

"Hey sweetie! You look pretty today!" She greets embracing my into a bear hug.

I loved Grace; she was like my 2nd Mum.

"Aw, thank you! So do you! Is Stiles in?"

Grace blinks "Stiles? You hate him"

I blush slightly looking down for a spilt second "I...I know but I need to talk to him"

"Okay then, he's in his room, you know where to go don't you Honey pie?"

I nod "Yeah thank you" I step inside the house, to sniff the aroma of Italian food. Grace always cooked Italian food because she's half Italian and Jerry always cooked Spanish food because he's Spanish.

It smells delicious, it makes my stomach rumble. But I wouldn't risk any food I don't want a repeat of early this morning.

I walked up the stairs and went to the last door on the right.

I hear noises, and a soft moan.

I blush slightly.

"Stiles! Baby!" I recognized that voice! It was Skye Taylor! She was a fellow cheerleader.

That skank! She's already dating half the football team.

I knock on the door, there was loud thud and some rustling before Stiles opens the door, his chocolate quiff messy, lipstick smeared on his face, he was panting heavily and his shirt was off.

My mouth almost waters at the sight.

Okay I admit it. He's a total heartthrob, but he's a total Jackass.

"Uglyanna" Stiles says tilting his head in confusion, his nickname for me is Uglyanna; he just replaces the Brie in my name to ugly.

I roll my eyes "Yes, Man-whore we need to talk"

Skye walks out, her clothes barely visible "Hey B!"

"Hey Skye! Would you leave now?" I ask my tone icy, Skye nods but glares at me before she leaves.

I step inside, Stiles bedroom; his room is surprisingly not that disgusting for a boy.

"What do you want?!" He asks annoyed.

I close my eyes, before taking in a shaky breathe.

"I'm pregnant" I squeak out.

Stiles stare at me. Not moving. His wide mouth open.

I'm not a hundred percentage sure that he's breathing.

"Oh and you're the father by the way" I add before I get my phone and log onto Instagram and Twitter.

Stiles snatches my phone off me

"Rude" I comment before edging closer towards him.

"What are we going to do?"

"WE?! I am the one carrying the THING! You'll probably LEAVE me anyway!"

Stiles glare at me and shake his head "This THING, Is OUR CHILD! And who said I'm going to leave you"

I look down "I've just watched teen Mum, I know how to ends up"

"Well big news flash princess, we aren't them! We're Stiles Martinez and Brianna Brewer! Soon to be parents to a real life baby"

I close my eyes.

"I don't want to be a mum!" I cry "I'm getting rid of it!" I shout before grabbing my stuff and storming out of Martinez house.

I collapse on the bench outside of my house. Loud sobs escape my lips.

I cry even louder if that's possible! My face wet and sticky.

The door opens, my little brother Rudy appears in-front of me with a blanket in hand, he wraps It around my shoulders and sits down next to me.

"I'm fine Rude! Just leave me alone!" I cry, he ignores me but puts my head on his shoulder, I cry into his chest, he rubs my back.

"M-My l-life is o-over!" I sob.

"No it isn't" Rudy sighs.

"Rudy! You don't even know what's going on!" I snap.

"I overheard mum and dad talking about it"

"MUM TOLD DAD!" I shriek before another sob escapes my lips, I nestle my head into Rudy's neck. Feeling comfort in my 14 year old brother's arms.

I feel someone sit on the other side of me and wrap their arms around me, I look up and see Stiles sat their.

I shake my head before crying even louder, I turn to cry into Stiles chest, Rudy continues to rub my back.

"We're going to get through this, I promise" Stiles holding my hand tightly, I nod before more tears roll down my face.

Mum and Dad walk outside, holding cups of hot chocolate, they hand one to me, Rudy and Stiles.

Dad looks at me; I could see the disappointment in his eyes. "Come here Bumble Bree"

I stand up and launch myself into my dad's arms, crying loudly.

I fall down onto the fall in my fit of tears, my dad slowly rocks me.

"We're all in this together now" Mum nods, I feel someone kneel down next to me, Stiles stares at me and strokes my hair gently.


End file.
